<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Go Night by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600806">Merry Go Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Playgrounds, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge needs to unwind and Blue has the perfect plan: sneak onto a playground at night and play on it!</p><p>A birthday gift for Zero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Go Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Zero!  I hope it's as good of one as it can be!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edge snapped his skull back and forth on his neck as they crept through the dark streets of New New Home (None of their rulers were going to be allowed to name everything ever again). He was nervous. Nyeh, how could the Great and Terrible Papyrus be nervous? He was never nervous, and certainly not over something as... simple... as this.</p><p>"BLUE," Edge whispered to his companion as loud as he dared, "WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING HERE?"</p><p>The small skeleton from Underswap grinned at him over his shoulder as he continued to walk, bold as brass, towards the goal of their midnight wandering. "WE'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LOOSTEN UP. THIS IS THE BEST WAY I KNOW TO DO THAT. NOW, COME ON, WE DON'T WANT RED OR STRETCH TO CATCH US, DO WE?"</p><p>Edge hurried his steps as if the hounds of hell (who were actually very nice a part from the poisonous drool) were at his heels. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE HERE!"</p><p>Blue, completely ignoring his protests, grabbed the chain-link fence surrounding the lot they had been aiming for and deftly hopped the fence. Edge blushed. He must do this all the time. Edge was glad, if he was going to do this, that he had a veteran like Blue around to show him the ropes. He grabbed some links further up from where Blue had grabbed them and surmounted the fence with far less grace and far more noise than his friend.</p><p>Ignoring Edge's ignominious face plant, Blue gestured out over the playground before them. "NOW, EDGE. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY ON THE MONKEY BARS, THE SLIDES, OR THE SEESAW FIRST? YOU SHOULD ALWAYS SAVE THE SWINGS FOR LAST."</p><p>Edge stood up slowly, dusting off his leather-clad knees and thinking about his choices. "LET'S START WITH THE SEESAW. I'VE ALWAYS HEARD THOSE CAN BE THE MOST DANGEROUS OF HUMAN PLAYGROUND EQUIPMENT."</p><p>"EXCELLENT CHOICE!" Blue exclaimed loudly, "COME THIS WAY!"</p><p>Blue led him over past several boxes at various heights to a long row of seesaws. Humans had been very accommodating when monsters reached the Surface. They had added many more accessible features to their playgrounds, among other things. This included different sizes of seesaws.</p><p>Edge found himself straddling the second largest of the seesaws. It was only then that it occurred to him that there might be a problem. "BLUE, HOW WILL YOU BE ABLE TO-"</p><p>"WHY, BLUE MAGIC, OF COURSE!" The smaller skeleton, straddling the other end of the seesaw in the dark, proclaimed. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY SIGNATURE ATTACK? IT IS NOT ONLY MY SIGNATURE ATTACK, BUT YOURS AS WELL! EDGE, ARE YOU LOSING YOUR TOUCH?"</p><p>Edge bristled. "NEVER!!!!"</p><p>Then he launched his side of the seesaw, which had been closest to the ground, up into the air. Blue squealed as he plummeted down, then his eye light lit up with blue fire. Edge found himself weighed down by 500 times the gravity he had been experiencing. He had no choice but to fall, sending Blue skyward as he did so. The battle of the seesaw raged on like this for some minutes before Edge grew tired of it.</p><p>He sat on the ground and said to Blue, "WHY DON'T WE MOVE ON TO THE SLIDES? I AM SURE I WILL WIN A FAIR CONTEST BETWEEN US ON THOSE! THAT MEANS NO BLUE MAGIC, BLUE."</p><p>His friend, panting, nodded. "THAT SOUNDS, HAH, EXCELLENT. I SHALL TAKE THE SHORTER SLIDE AND YOU THE LONGER, HMM?"</p><p>Edge narrowed his eye sockets. "WHY?"</p><p>"BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO TALL TO SLIDE DOWN THE SHORT ONE! YOUR COCCYX IS ABOVE THE LIP OF THE SLIDE'S START," Blue explained patiently.</p><p>"OH," Edge surrendered verbally, "THAT IS FAIR."</p><p>He dragged his heels over to the taller slide while Blue skipped to the shorter one. They both climbed them with relative ease. It was only when they attempted to slide down them that they discovered the problem. The premature winter chill had made the slides too sticky for sliding. Metal does that. If they had been human then their skin would have frozen to the metal. As it was Edge needed to use the olive oil he always carried on him (as any Great Papyrus would!) to lubricate his leather pants. That spelled the end for the slides.</p><p>After that disappointment, Blue led the moping Edge over to the swing set. "I'M SORRY THAT DIDN'T GO WELL FOR YOU, EDGE. SLIDES MADE OF METAL ARE TRICKY LIKE THAT. VERY FEW PLAYGROUNDS STILL HAVE THEM. THEY BURN IN THE SUMMER AND STICK IN THE WINTER. LET'S SWING INSTEAD, OKAY? SWINGING ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!"</p><p>Edge reluctantly sat down on the narrowest swing and dangled his legs morosely. He didn't feel like swinging. He didn't feel like playing at all anymore.</p><p>"COME ON, EDGE. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY? AT THE VERY LEAST YOU CAN COUNT THIS AS YOUR LEG DAY FOR THE WEEK. PLEASE?" Blue begged.</p><p>Edge sighed. He'd never been able to resist Blue's begging. He put more energy into his legs, going from a dangle to a pumping motion. Slowly, ever so slowly, the swing gained momentum despite the metal chains and their rusty plastic covering that needed to be replaced. Before long Edge was swinging like a champ.</p><p>A magic feeling swept over Edge. Maybe it was the workout to his legs. Maybe it was the wind whistling past his acoustic meatus. Maybe it was the soul in his chest soaring with vestibular motion. Whatever it was, he was more than entranced, he was addicted. He swore to himself that he would swing every night at midnight for the rest of his life. After all, as one of the many Great Papyruses, he needed little sleep. This was infinitely better than sleep!</p><p>Not far away, just on the other side of the plastic wall of one of the raised play pieces, Red and Stretch gave each other a look of pure relief. "do you think we should tell them that there's nothing wrong with playing in a kids' playground after dark?" Stretch asked.</p><p>"nah," Red said, "let theme have their fun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>yastaghr.com<br/>yastaghr.tumblr.com<br/>twitter.com/yastaghr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>